Shadows
by Calenor
Summary: Inuyasha's reflections on how his brother treated him when he was younger, and what he thinks of Sesshoamru now.


A new Inuyasha fic for you :) Thought it up a few days ago. It kind of sucks though, cause I got serious writers block on my other fic, Inuyasha's Song, but I promise I'll update soon

_I was six years old_

_When my parents went away _

_I was stuck inside a broken life _

_I couldn't wish away_

All of his life, Inuyasha had lived in his borther's mighty shadow. Looked down upon for what he was. A half breed, a mutt and a mongrel. All of these names he had been called, but it truly didn't matter any more. He had found some one who love him, someone how he couldn't bare to be parted with.

_He was powerful _

_He had everything and more _

_And my escape was hiding out _

_And running for the door_

It was true; Inuyasha envied his Sesshomaru. A full blooded Youkia, of which all in his prescence trembled in fear (except him of course). The same Youkia who foreshadowed him as a child. Forever looking down on him, scowling merely at his prescence. And so, Inuyasha ran. He had nothing holding him to his brother; both of his parents were dead after all.

_Somebody listen please _

_It used to be so hard being me _

_Living in the shadowof someone else's dream _

_Trying to find a hand to hold _

_But every touch felt cold to me_

Many times before, whne he was younger, he had begged his older brother for attention.  
Simply seeking some sign of recognition saying that the Youkia knew he evven existed. But Sesshomaruwas far too cold hearted to accept him. To accept this half blooded mutt as his borther was blasphemy! Nowretched creature of that nature could be related to Sesshomaru,  
future Lord of the Western Lands.

_Living in a nightmare _

_A never-ending sleep _

_But now that I am wide awake _

_My chains are finally free _

_Don't feel sorry for me_

After Kikyo sealed him to the God Tree, it seemed that his misery had finally ended. But Kagomehad released him from Kikyo's spell, and showed him what itwas like to love again. But still, even so, Inuyasha still remebers thoughs haunting childhood memories. The icyness of his brothers stare, the mental anguish he was put through. Hoe every day he was mentally tourted by the Youkia.

_All the days collided _

_One less perfect than the next _

_I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best _

_Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize _

_That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity_

But even so, Sesshomaru ahd tought him something. All of his life he had been looked at as a useless Hanyou; not capable in accomplishing anything. But, Inuyasha has almost collected all of the shards, having only a few remaing. He had suceeded in surpassing his fathers strength. That alone was something Sesshomaru could only dream of. And even after all of the hate filled years, he would still protect his borther with his very life if the situation called for it. Now, Inuyash found, he could be proud of what he was . **_A half breed_**.

_So if you're listening _

_There's so much more to me you haven't seen _

_Living in the shadow o__f someone else's dream _

_Trying to find a hand to hold _

_But every touch felt cold to me_

It was incrediable, tha amount of things that Inuyasha wish he could tell his brother. So much more he could show him now. His power and ability had incresaed significantly since they had last met. How greatly he had changed; from a pup who cowred in Sesshomaru's mighty pressence, to the fierce and fighting Hanyou he is now.

_Living in a nightmare _

_A never-ending sleep _

_But now that I am wide awake _

_Then I can finally be _

_Don't feel sorry for me_

In truth, it was all just like a bad dream now. But still, he wished that he could make his borther see differently. Even if they never settled thierdifferences, Inuyasha still thanked him. Sesshomaru's cruelty is what made him who he is; hisanger only feeding the him to become stronger.

_I was living in the shadow o__f someone else's dream _

_Trying to find a hand to hold _

_B__ut every touch felt cold to me _

_I'm living in a new day I'm living it for me _

_And now that I am wide awake _

_Then I can finally be _

_Don't feel sorry for me_

The time of change was quickly approaching. It was only a matter of time before Sesshomaru would need him. That would be his moment of pure glory. The time when his spirit would rejoice of everything that had happened. And he would be free of his brothers foreboding legacy.

_Living in, living in, living in the shadow _

_Living in, living in, living in a new day_

**THE END**

This was just I fic I thought up one day whileI was listening to the radio. I hope you liked it. PLEASE Read and Review puppy eyes puulleeeeeeeaaaaasssssseeee :)


End file.
